


A Trip to A Shop

by mitslits



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: Prompt: for the prompts? Idk why but I just thought “what would it harry and merlin be like shopping at tesco or going to harrod’s?” could be romantic merhart or just pals if you like?





	A Trip to A Shop

“Put it back,” Merlin says without even turning around. He squints at the label of the jar he’s holding. Why the hell is fat-free peanut butter cheaper than regular? 

“Put what back?” Harry asks innocently. When Merlin glances up at him, he’s standing with his hands behind his back, smiling at Merlin benignly. 

Merlin swipes a jar of regular peanut butter off the shelf. “That package of Jaffa cakes I just saw you trying to sneak into the cart.” 

Harry presses a hand to his heart. “Me? Sneaking? An entirely unfounded accusation.” 

Merlin plucks the package out and shoves it unceremoniously at Harry. “Honestly, it’s like you forget I watch you for a living. I’d be a poor handler if I couldn’t notice you slipping something into my own shopping cart.”

Harry doesn’t let go of the box as they wander further down the aisle. “It’s just one box,” he mutters.

“It was  _your_  idea to decrease our sugar intake,” Merlin says. He blocks every further attempt to put the cakes back in the cart. 

Harry huffs. “Well, I’m changing my mind.”

“No, you’re not,” Merlin says flatly. “Now put them back.” 

Scowling, Harry shoves the box onto the closest shelf. He raises his hands in surrender when he notices Merlin’s glare. “What?” he asks. “I put them back.” 

Merlin continues glowering. “In the right place. These poor workers have enough to do without you messing things up,” he says. 

Harry concedes defeat. He disappears and returns with empty hands, Merlin is grateful to see. “You’re no fun to shop with, you know that, right?” Harry mutters. 

A smile plays over Merlin’s lips. “Whatever are you talking about?” He taps the lid of the peanut butter. “I’m spending an extra pound on peanut butter. Fucking fat-free.” 


End file.
